Start
by Athshe
Summary: Old story from my old account, rewriting it.
1. Chapter 1

Black orbs stare dully up at the dirt coloured ceiling above, at last he blinks as he awakens further. There soft gently breathing coming from the spiky brown spheres that surrounded him; these had curled against each during the course of the night, sharing their body heat. Slowly the smallest hedgehog climbs to his feet; it was far to early in the morning for his siblings to even begin to stir.

The little hoglet crawls, climbs and steps over his many brothers, sisters and cousins, making his way towards a large hole in the wall which served as a entrance for them.

The numerous sleeping hedgehogs were all round, chubby and fat; nothing like the one moving over the top of them. This tiny one was lean, with muscles forming through his dark brown fur on his legs and arms, his stomach flat but not due to being unhealthy.

Reaching his goal he grips onto the edge of the entrance, the hoglet leaps down onto the cold ground behind and grinning he straightens while glancing up at the glowing crystals that was still in their dim state. This meant that not everyone had woken up.

Reaching up the small male hoglet smooths out his brown quills, he had a great number coming off his back, that was the darkest brown and blacking tips.

"Mmmmm...I had a gloom last night," The hoglet grins at himself, glad he had enough energy to do so, "So all I need is breakfast and I'm on my way!"

Glancing down to the right, he stares at the long tunnels that had been dug out many generations ago, the walls came out slight every now and again with more holes in the walls which was filled with even more sleeping hedgehogs; seeing that no one was around that grin widens. Extending both arms out either side of him, he began running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Knowing these walls like the back of his hands, he allowed himself to close his eyes as he ran.

"SONIC!" A angry voice shouts causing him to slap his eyes open and come to a halt, his dark orbs stare at the shock face of his sister-in-law; in her arms was three new born hoglets that she held carefully to her chest, "You little freak!" That angry voice came again, the runner turns to see his oldest brother stalking towards him, "How many times have I told you, not to run in the corridors?!"

"...Sorry," Sonic says smiling cheekily up at his brother who had the same brown fur and quills with the black tips, "I didn't know I was meant to keep count."

"Now now Robert," Sonic's brother's mate quickly steps in before he could say anything, she was a much pale furred hedgehog,"Sonic is only playing."

"Stop defending him Saria!" Robert hisses to his mate with narrow eyes, "Its about time he grew out of these stupid ideas! He is a hedgehog! Hedgehogs do not run around like morons pretending to be race car drivers!"

"Actually," Sonic spoke up, causing his enrage seventeen year old hedgehog to jerk his head downward to the seven year old hoglet, "I want to be a track runner now!"

"Oh. My. Life." Robert hisses through his teeth, "You little freak! You are making a mockery of the Sega Clan!"

"Robert," Saria says gently, walking closer and because she could not touch him with her hands she rubs her cheeks against his,"Sonic is only seven, he will grow out of it."

"But Saria what if he doesn't? Sonic will be eight next summer!" Robert says glaring at his younger brother out blushing at his mate's actions, "Sonic may never have a normal life, may never find a normal mate!"

"Sonic," Saria says turning to the little version of her mate, "Your breakfast is waiting, if you don't start now you'll be late for school."

"Right!" Sonic cries out cheerfully with a firm nod, he turns and rushes down the corridor.

"My offspring better not turn out like him." Sonic hears Robert mumble, causing Saria to glare at him.

Sonic Sega carries on, walking down the tunnels of his clan; every year new systems were build for the ever growing family, because hedgehogs of Mobius lived in large clans; in this den alone was his mother, father, and his nine brothers, ten sisters, five nephew and nine niece, four grandmothers and five grandfathers, as well as his forty-four uncle, twenty-two aunts and one thousand two hundred and thirty two cousins; and that was not counting his second cousins, great uncles and aunts, nor some grandparents from some of the mates that jointed their family.

Sighing Sonic reaches the kitchen, he heads right for his normal place at a small low table where his mother had placed his breakfast. The plate was over flowing with food, but Sonic could understand why; it was nearing winter and he had not fat on his bones which was worrying the adults.

Sonic ate carefully, wanting to chew nicely but as fast as he could also. He listens to the adults in the kitchen, they had yet to notices his presence and was talking about him... again.

"...a hedgehog like that, what a disgrace.." "...what were his parents thinking letting him walk?!" "...I blame the rap music..." "...only seven, he can still be taught what's what!" "...a name like Sonic, his father is a moron!" "I know, I heard that he never went to that one's birth, maybe that's way is came out like this?" "...did you know what the name was going to be, Sonic-Boom! Sonic-Boom for a hedgehog!" "Why could he have taken a name from a family member like everyone else!" "...you have to talk to him today!"

Sonic closes his ears to them, he could see his mother and father sitting at the table, both looking down ashamed face; his father was a very dark brown hedgehog with a pale almost white muzzle, the black tips at the ends of his quill he had gotten from him and had oddly pale brown eyes, his mother was another dark coloured hedgehog, she has a dark creamy muzzle with black orbs like his.

Sonic frowns deeply, not understanding why his mother and father was not standing up for him. The two hedgehog appeared to be frighten of the others, wanting their approval above all sort.

'I don't need anyone's approval!' Sonic thinks as he continues eating his meal, 'I will live for me! And I will hike all over the Zones!'

Sonic glances to his parents, even though he thought that he still wanted the love from them, yet they always turn their heads away from him. Sonic was the youngest of their children, and the only one that his father missed being born; he had chosen to stay behind because history was about to be made, the first machine to go so fast causing a sonic boom.

Later on his father found out that his new son was born at the same moment the sonic boom happened. Declaiming that was going to be his name, the clan talked him half way out of it and he settle for just Sonic.

Sonic was labelled as normal until his fifth birthday when he asked about his name and why he was not given a normal clan name. So his father proudly explained the meaning behind his name, thus placing a seed inside the hoglet's head.

Before him no other hedgehog had been given that name, Sonic was unique.

Sonic had later asked his older brother Robert to take him on the fastest thing that they could get on; which he did, Robert took his little brother on a train. This proved to be the biggest mistake.

Sonic loved it.

Sonic loved the speed, loved watching the landscape fly by, loved the wind passing through his quill from the open window.

After that Sonic informed his family that he wanted to walk everywhere, and train to become a long distance runner. True to his word Sonic started hiking the nine hours to school, getting up before anyone else to make the long journey. Over the past two year since he has been doing this Sonic has become a strong walker, yet he still could not out run a rabbit.

Shaking his head Sonic stands from the small table and wanders towards the exit, ready for his normal long hike to school.


	2. Chapter 2

The small hoglet wanders through the many tunnels, gaining higher ground; he came to a large open area that has a spiral staircase around the walls, leading into another tunnel half way up. At the base of these stairs was boxlike dugouts in the walls and running around the room, which filled the shoes.

Sonic made his way over to where his boots were kept. They was black leathery hiking boots, he had begged his father to buy them for him; it took three months but at long last he had gotten them. Sonic loved the things, they had great grip while walking and very comforable to wear, unless his old shoes that caused his flesh to blister and bleed.

His feet had become tougher, soon he could walk bare feet without much trouble from much of anything.

Changing into his outside gloves from his inside ones he stood, blinking he notices his father and mother standing there, waiting for him to finish.

"Sonic..." His father says coming nearer, "Your mother and I have been talking, we think its think you stop... hiking and take the bus like every other child in this village."

"Yes!"His mother spoke up, "Sonic, believe or not that bus goes mighty fast! Much faster than you can walk!"

"But its not just about speed..." Sonic replies almost sadly, "I want to travel on my own power, with my own two pair of legs."

"Sonic, you're a hedgehog," His father says firmly, "You don't need anything to prove but to other hedgehog... also this obsession with how fast rabbits can run has got to stop."

"But-" Sonic began but was cut off by his mother.

"Sonic please," She stressed out, "I know you don't understand just now, but you have to listen, because hedgehogs don't get much faster than we already do. Please, do not try to become anything that you already are."

"...Mama, Papa...I have a question," Sonic says lifting his head up and staring them in the eyes, "Do you love me?"

"Of course we do!" His mother cries out, turning to her mate she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yes, we wouldn't be saying all this if we didn't." His father replies with a nod, "Just because it how harsh to you now Sonic, be sure that this was be for the best in the future."

"If you loved me, then why do you don't like this part of me?" Sonic asks completely taking no note of what they just said, "I want to be me," he points to himself, "I want to be able to do the things I love. And I love hiking, I love walking, I love speed."

"Sonic-" His mother tries, but it was Sonic turn to cut her off, but his tearful expression.

"Why don't you ever stick up for me?" Sonic asks allowing a tear to fell, "I'm proud of the name you given me, why can't you be too?"

The pair glanced at each other, not sure not to do. Sonic slowly looks down, knowing that they would never see him for being him, it was not the hedgehog, their world followed an unwritten law that was within them and this was never going to change.

Sonic spin on his heels and rushes up a few of the stairs, pausing for a moment, he turned back to see his father wrapping his arm around his mother's shoulder, both wearing a look of worry as they watched him go.

"I love you!" Sonic shouts back, balling his hands into little fists, "Just watch me! One day I'll make you proud that you give me this name! A name like no other in the hedgehog kind!"

Turning to the stairs once more he hurries up them before they could say any more, he said what he wanted to say; in his eyes it was them who did not understand, but one day he was sure that they would come to love this side of him.

The hike up the long stairwell took a while to get up, once at the top there was two double doors with a thick monstrous beam running as post and across the top. The doors were never easy open for a hoglet, someone always had them slightly open for Sonic to slip through in the mornings.

'Wonder who does it?' Sonic thinks sliding through the gap just big enough for him. On the outside there was another set of stairs, these leading up to the main road. The tunnel network for the dens was some distances from each others dens, but all went to the main road; the village was in two sections, lower and upper. The lower was dens and burrows, while the upper was above grounds wooden homes.

It was called a village but it only had 7.108 billion hedgehogs, squirrels, foxes, shrunk, deer, owls, woodpeckers, raccoons, wolves, rabbits, frogs, snakes, lizards, hawks, moles and a few others that did not live in large groups; of course that number was much smaller compared to some villages in the area and that was why they did not have their own school and drive to a near by town, in fact four other villages did the same.

Sonic glances up, the path was dry and creaking from the heat wave they had been having; he was told that it would rain that evening sometime.

Blinking he notices that he was already out of the villages, it only took an hour; on the outskirts were the two hundred buses that carried the village children to the next town and their school.

"Morning Sonic!" A old raccoon greets loudly, "Walking to school again I see."

"Yep!" Sonic grins boldly as he waves the drivers, "Think you can beat me?"

"We do everyday!" The old raccoon replies with a laugh, waving the little hoglet, "If you ever get tried just wave me down!"

"Never!" Sonic informs walking away from him; 'One day I'll get to the town before they do!' he thinks hurries along the road. There was a large slope running down, it was a lot harder getting down then up because on the way home, he could use his hands and knees.

Getting his arms out he went down the road, careful not to fell or else he would roll all the way down.

'….I've got to try that one day...' Sonic think with a snicker; the hedgehog kind seemed to hate adventure, their thoughts only of family and clan. That was another reason why Sonic was down on in his family, he dreamt of travelling to the ends of the Zone.


End file.
